The Day After Tomorrow
by Altariel de Valinor
Summary: "No ofendan con sus discusiones infantiles, la memoria de los que se sacrificaron..." Un fic post Muro de los Lamentos, con Mu, Milo y Dohko como sobrevivientes. Yaoi: Mu x Shaka, Milo x Camus, Dohko x Shion.


Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation.

 **Advertencia:** Post Muro de los Lamentos, bajo el supuesto que, de algún modo, sólo Mu, Milo y Dohko sobreviven de los Doce de Oro (véase la nota al final del fic).  
Yaoi. Mu x Shaka y Milo x Camus como parejas principales, Dohko x Shion sólo se menciona un poco. Referencia a intención de suicidio.

Versión corregida.

.

 **The Day After Tomorrow**

.

Volverán sin ser los que partieron  
faltarán algunos que murieron…  
 _Gumercindo Ipinza, Luis Mancilla_

 _._

\- Mu…

El aludido detuvo su deambular por entre las ruinas. La voz apenas había sido un susurro quedo, pero en el silencio del ocaso, apenas matizado por el sonido del viento, y a medio camino del recorrido de las 12 Casas, se sintió como casi un grito.

A la luz mortecina del anochecer, Milo vio al tibetano quitar la mano que había posado distraídamente sobre lo poco que quedaba de la gran puerta de piedra con una flor de loto tallada en ella, para llevársela al rostro; sin embargo, no había ninguna seña de aflicción en el pálido semblante cuando se volvió hacia él, que se había acercado al ver que Aries no se movía de dónde estaba.

Las Colina de las 12 Casas siempre había sido un lugar silencioso pues el bullicio solía concentrarse en el Coliseo y otros lugares, pero ahora, la falta de otros sonidos que no fuera el viento sempiterno se sentía como un pesado manto sobre ambos hombres que permanecían quietos, uno frente al otro, como si se estudiaran mutuamente, prestos a trenzarse en un debate verbal o una Batalla de los Mil Días. Más un par de estatuas de mármol pálido que dos seres humanos.

De pronto, fue nuevamente la voz del griego la que rasgó el manto de silencio.

\- ¿Por qué, Mu?

El otro pareció salir del trance en que había caído, cómo solía ocurrir con frecuencia ahora, pero antes de que reaccionara por completo, Milo continuó.

\- ¿Por qué debía de ser así? ¿por qué, Mu?

El otro sólo lo miraba, impasible en apariencia.

\- Estaba dispuesto a morir, Mu - la voz del griego no sonaba triste ni melancólica; tenía la misma fuerza de siempre, aunque la expresión dura en sus ojos, idéntica a la que tuviera por largo tiempo tras los sucesos de las batallas con los chicos de bronce, indicaba que algo, un viejo fantasma o uno nuevo más cruel, había regresado -. Estaba dispuesto a entregar mi vida por Atenea, ¡créeme!

Mu siguió limitándose a escuchar. Era obvio que Escorpio no quería respuestas, sólo deseaba decir en voz alta lo que le atormentaba desde el fin de la guerra contra Hades. Las mismas preguntas de todos aquellos que sobreviven dónde compañeros, amigos y algo más que amigos, han caído. Milo se consideraba a sí mismo un guerrero curtido en batallas, entrenado para ver caer a sus compañeros y aun así seguir adelante, inmutable, para soportar el dolor más inimaginable sin doblegarse; pero quizá fue volver a verlo, a Camus, cuyo luto ya había vivido, cuyo recuerdo ya había enterrado en lo más profundo, ahora que ya se había resignado a que lo recibiera el más profundo silencio cuando intentaba unir sus cosmos para saldar la distancia que casi siempre los separaba. Cuándo no había ninguna voz respondiendo a su llamado.

Todo eso que había logrado armar se desplomó al verlo (¡y cómo un traidor!), y ahora aún no se sentía con fuerzas de volver a construir eso que consideraba necesario para no sucumbir al dolor.

De modo que ahí estaba haciéndose la más clásica de las preguntas: ¿por qué yo sí y ellos no?.

Del mismo modo, la expresión ausente de Mu era una elocuente señal de todo lo que el lemuriano guardaba. Todos los que lo veían se preguntaban si contenía sus emociones a propósito, quizá por orgullo, o sólo era demasiado dolor como para dejarlo salir.

\- No lo dudo, Milo – la voz del tibetano cortó de golpe las palabras del otro.

\- Mu…

\- Ocurrió lo que debía ocurrir - el sonido de la voz de Aries causó un estremecimiento en el griego, no muy diferente al que le causaran las voces de los espectros, quizá porque también se sentía como la voz de alguien que no está, del todo, vivo. - No hay nada que dudar, Milo, nosotros debíamos seguir y ellos morir. Nada más…

\- Quizá debí haber hecho lo mismo que Aioria…

\- No digas tonterías – un ligero gesto de molestia con el ceño -, lo que hizo Leo fue una estupidez.

Fue como si el mármol se hubiera licuado de golpe. Escorpio no era un espíritu de fuego, pero su esencia líquida podía manifestarse como la ola que azota la costa sin piedad.

\- ¡No digas eso! – prorrumpió con furia - ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de él!

\- Milo, fue un sacrificio sin sentido…

\- ¿Desear salvar a Atenea es un sacrificio sin sentido?

Un momento de silencio. Mu contuvo la respiración unos instantes.

\- Cómo sea, Milo… no tuvo sentido.

\- Quizá sí lo tuvo – susurró el griego, ladeando la cabeza al tiempo que perdía la vista en un punto indefinido, casi invisible en la ya cuasi oscuridad -. No lo sigas negando, Mu, habría sido mejor seguirlo.

\- No soy un suicida.

En un gesto que rozaba la demencia, el griego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y profirió en una sonora y amarga carcajada.

\- No mientas, Mu… - volvió a clavar los ojos en el rostro del otro sin dejar de reír -, no mientas… una Exclamación de Atenea desmiente lo que estás diciendo…

Volvió a reír.

\- El siempre correcto Mu de Aries, dispuesto a hacer una locura… ¿crees que no nos dimos cuenta de eso? No mientas, Mu, tu hermetismo te delata, tu rostro inmutable, tu sonrisa sin alegría… ¿de verdad crees que no se nota? ¿que no nos damos cuenta que cuando le sonríes a Kiki, esa sonrisa no llega a tus ojos?

El aludido guardó silencio, sin dar señal de que algo le afectara aún.

\- ¡Mírate, Mu! ¡Mírate! – Escorpio dio un par de pasos con gesto enérgico, acercándose al lemuriano -. Quizá no sea quién más te conozca, pero estoy seguro que esto que veo no es el duro ermitaño que desafió al Santuario corrupto de Saga y sobrevivió… Mu, deja de fingir que no te afecta, porque ni yo ni Dohko, te creemos.

Pero Mu no respondió nada, de nuevo.

En realidad, el tibetano también se había preguntado _¿por qué?_.

También los primeros días, cuando la calma retornó y a pesar de la presencia de Kiki saltando feliz en torno a él por verlo regresar sano y salvo de la temida guerra, a pesar de la distracción que era la gran cantidad de trabajo que siempre se amontonaba en su taller, Mu no pudo evitar los mismos pensamientos recurrentes que aún amargaban a Milo.

No había podido evitar pensar qué habría pasado si no hubiera hecho caso de dejarlo enfrentarse solo al famoso trío; si hubiera llegado antes al Muro de los Lamentos.

Jamás podría olvidar la visión del gigantesco muro, perforado limpiamente. Un socavón un par de metros de diámetro y profundidad suficiente para llegar al vacío al otro lado. Y la armadura de Virgo solitaria al medio, en su perpetua posición de súplica.

Quizá orando por el descanso de su dueño, al fin en el Nirvana.

Los chicos de bronce siguieron adelante, a pesar de lo que pudiera ocurrir, pero sobrevivieron gracias a la sangre de Atenea y al collar que el propio Hades le diera a Pandora, y que ésta cediera a Ikki.

Sin embargo, en un impulso tan acorde con su personalidad, cuándo llegaron al final de Inframundo, al límite con la superdimensión, Aioria se había lanzado en un acto irreflexivo a ese espacio vacío, deseando seguir a los niños a lo que viniera desde entonces. Los otros lo vieron desintegrarse en el acto, sin que pudieran hacer nada.

Ellos, los últimos tres Santos de Oro, quedaron atrás, paliando la sensación de inutilidad deteniendo a los últimos espectros que aún quedaban, hasta que por fin el mala de Shaka terminó de teñirse de color oscuro.

Por eso comprendía a Milo y, aun cuando el otro tocara una herida que no soñaba todavía con cerrarse, no reaccionaba con verdadera furia.

Conocía bien el dolor de la ausencia. La presencia que ya no se recorta en el marco de la puerta, las conversaciones que quedaron sin terminar. El contacto, los abrazos… besos quizá. El suave roce de un cosmo que se acopla al propio. Quizá él y Virgo nunca fueron verdaderos amantes; no, nunca intimaron durante el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos (¡tan poco!), pero eso no impedía que Mu supiera del vacío que causa la ausencia de alguien amado.

Era lo natural. Mu quizá no era humano, pero no era ajeno a desear que las cosas fueran diferentes. Que Shaka estuviera aún vivo o que él hubiera muerto. Ojalá a su lado.

\- Si no tienes nada más que decir, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente de modo que regresaré a mi Templo.

Apenas había girado sobre sus talones, cuándo la voz del griego volvió a alzarse cómo un disparo.

\- ¡Reacciona, Mu!

Aries se volvió lentamente. El rictus inmutable había desaparecido y ahora se podía ver parte de lo que lo atormentaba.

\- No hablaré de _él_ contigo, Milo de Escorpio – había pocas cosas más atemorizantes que ver a Mu sinceramente molesto - ¿crees también que no lo veo? ¿crees que no sé que, a pesar de que no lo has nombrado ni una vez, sientes un profundo rencor contra él, porque gracias a lo que fue capaz de hacer, tú estás vivo?

El cosmo del tibetano se encendió por un instante, sólo un breve destello que se apagó casi al punto, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que algunas columnas que estaban desperdigadas por aquí y allá, sumaran un par de trizaduras más. Por su parte, el cuerpo del Santo de Escorpio se rodeó de la conocida aura dorada, respondiendo a su deseo de descargar su ira y dolor en alguien. Quién fuera. De hecho, estaba seguro que habría respondido con fuerza desmesurada aunque quién lo hubiera incomodado fuera cualquier Santo de menor rango, incluso quizá, un simple guardia raso.

\- ¡Yo no quería vivir!

\- Si tanto deseabas morir, ¿por qué no seguiste a Aioria? – dio un paso para acercarse al griego - ¿quizá porque tuviste…?

\- ¡No te atrevas…! – una mano rápida se cerró en torno a la muñeca derecha. Un gesto de dolor por parte del lemuriano, pues aún tenía abiertos los cortes por dónde obtenía la sangre para reparar un manto aún no demasiado dañado. Respondió aprisionando con mano de hierro la muñeca contraria de Milo, hasta casi hacer crujir los huesos.

\- ¿Caballeros, qué ocurre aquí? - La voz potente del Antiguo Maestro, los detuvo.

Ambos Santos tardaron un instante en ceder, soltase respectivamente e hincar una rodilla en tierra.

\- Patriarca – susurraron al unísono.

Dohko los contempló largamente antes de decir algo más. No había evidencia de lucha violenta, a pesar de los cosmos encendidos.

El ex Santo de Libra había llegado en el momento exacto casi por casualidad. Había decidido bajar hasta la Primera Casa para hablar con Mu en un ambiente menos formal que el Salón del Patriarca. Quizá no lo dijera en voz alta, pero ver al lemuriano hacía mucho más llevadero el resto del día.

\- Estoy esperando una respuesta, caballeros.

\- Discutíamos y tuvimos algunas… desavenencias, señor – respondió Mu al cabo, aún con la cabeza inclinada.

Dohko los contempló unos momentos, como adivinando lo que realmente había ocurrido. Se sentó en un trozo de columna que quedaba bastante bien como asiento.

\- De pie… ambos – dijo con tono severo -. Quiero más detalles, señores.

\- Hablábamos de... - Milo vaciló -… de por qué las cosas ocurrieron como ocurrieron.

Libra los miró de nuevo, con mayor atención. Podía adivinar lo que el Santo de Escorpio no había dicho explícitamente, cómo también notaba el cambio en Mu: la respiración agitada, el rictus de los labios, el rostro que mostraba emociones, al fin.

\- Déjenme adivinar: de por qué ustedes están vivos y ellos, no, ¿cierto?

Las expresiones de ambos fue respuesta más que suficiente. El chino suspiró.

\- Me decepciona verlos casi trenzarse en una Batalla de los Mil Días – frunció el ceño, un gesto para nada frecuente en el joven caballero de Libra -. Supongo que ambos saben que se considera una falta grave…

Se puso de pie y los miró detenidamente por algunos segundos. Obviamente, en realidad los comprendía perfectamente. Aunque Atenea lo había nombrado oficialmente Patriarca del Santuario, honor tan deseado por muchos y que incluso causara guerras, el chino habría dado lo que fuera por conservar el dudoso privilegio de dormir en el Templo de Libra. Habría preferido mil veces no tener el honor de llevar el casco ni la máscara, y haber podido contemplar a Shion sentado en el trono mientras él se cuadraba en su lugar de la fila de los Doce.

Pero, como fuera, lo hecho, hecho estaba y nadie cambiaría eso. Ni toda la ira de Escorpio, ni todo el dolor de Mu, ni todo su propio deseo de ver a Shion.

\- No ofendan con sus discusiones infantiles, la memoria de los que se sacrificaron– dijo al cabo -. Mañana a primera hora los quiero a ambos en la Sala Principal y, Mu, ahora quiero ver el avance en la reparación de las armaduras, te espero en el Primer Templo.

Tanto Aries como Escorpio lo miraron alejarse, envuelto en el manto dorado de Libra y no la túnica que tradicionalmente usaban los Patriarcas.

\- Mu…

\- Debo acudir al llamado del Patriarca – replicó el aludido.

Milo no dijo nada más. Se limitó a mirar cómo Aries se alejaba algunos pasos rumbo a la escalera descendente.

\- No lo odio. Créeme.

Aries se detuvo, pero no se volvió. Dándole la espalda a Escorpio, apretó el rosario de 108 cuentas que siempre llevaba en torno a su muñeca y continuó su camino descendente.

.

ooOoo

.

 **Nota:**

Este fic fue escrito para el evento del foro _www . saintseiyayaoi . net_ llamado _"What if…?"_ , es decir, qué pasaría si X suceso hubiera ocurrido de otro modo. Sin entrar en detalles de que las relaciones como se presentan en el fic son interpretaciones arbitrarias de algunos/as fans (no olvidar que Saint Seiya no es un manga yaoi realmente, otra cosa es lo que algunos inventamos en nuestras cabecitas locas XD), la premisa del fic es "¿qué tal si Shaka hubiera podido destruir el Muro de los Lamentos él solo?". Leí en alguna parte, que la frase real que dice Shaka cuando intenta destruir el Muro de los Lamentos es "destrúyelo, vida mía". Eso es un decreto y, de acuerdo a la metafísica, se supone que, si estás lo suficientemente conectado con el Todo, puedes hacer cualquier cosa o conjurar lo que sea, simplemente, ordenándolo, y sabemos que Shaka ya ha dado muestras de que puede (cuando materializa la sangre en que casi ahoga a Ikki); de modo que, en teoría, Shaka podría haber destruido el Muro por sí mismo, aunque quizá muriera en el proceso. En ese caso, los otros podrían haber llegado tarde y simplemente quedar atrás, o morir alguno al tratar de cruzar.

Y, por supuesto, eso significa… que Mu no tuvo el consuelo de encontrarlo al final para devolverle el rosario.

Muchas gracias por leer ^^


End file.
